


In Silence I’ll Tell You A Treasure (Secret)

by RazenshiaSapphire08



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Gen, Happy Ending, Iori is Cute, Love Confessions, M/M, Riku is Sly, Romance, Sign Language, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:40:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25047028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RazenshiaSapphire08/pseuds/RazenshiaSapphire08
Summary: In which Izumi Iori needs someone to help him with JSL and surprisingly Nanase Riku knows a thing or two and decides to teach him.Love Confession AU.
Relationships: Izumi Iori & Nanase Riku, Izumi Iori/Nanase Riku, Izumi Mitsuki & Nanase Riku
Kudos: 48





	In Silence I’ll Tell You A Treasure (Secret)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kuroechan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kuroechan/gifts).



> I made a bet with my beta reader, Kuroechan and I lost. So here’s the product of it. The stakes - is I should write a IoRiku.
> 
> Hope you like it, Kuroechan!
> 
> And apologize for the mistakes, this unedited and quite rushed.
> 
> P.S - I’m not really a pro in regards of JSL. This the product of me wanting Riku teaching Iori sign language and me trying to pull my hair about it since it’s scarce. Enjoy

****FANDOM:**** IDOLiSH7

 ** **TITLE:**** In Silence I’ll Tell You A Treasure (Secret)

 ** **AUTHOR:**** RazenshiaSapphire08

 ** **PAIRING:**** Izumi Iori/Nanase Riku

 ** **GENRE(S):**** Friendship, Fluff and Romance

 ** **RATING:**** T

 ** **WARNING(S):**** Nothing. Maybe My poorly editing skills with grammar.

 ** **DISCLAIMER:**** I owned nothing with the exception of this plot.

****…** **

Riku is about to leave when he notices Mitsuki looking a bit troubled as he stares something on the kitchen counter.

He stares at the clock and he can see he still have a few time to spare to stay so strides over where Mitsuki seems having an inside war going on, as the frown marring his face then sighing with resignation.

“What’s wrong?” He asks as peers over at the lunch box laying in front of them. “…Is that for Iori?”

“Ah, Riku!” Mitsuki finally take notices his presence. “You are still here? I thought you already left. But, yes, this Iori’s. He was in rush that he forgotten this and the class is already starting so I can’t message him nor I have no time to bring it over him this.”

“It’s my off today. I’m just going out to buy a novel.” Riku answers then arches an eye brow in bewilderment. “Iori forgot his lunch? This is the first time I’d ever see this happening. I’m more leaning on Tamaki with this kind of incident. But, I’m sure there’s a perfectly good reason.”

Mitsuki shrugs. “His exam is near so he studying hard and his schedule is a bit pile up with his coming project so it’s no surprise there are things he won’t remember even you do tell him.”

Riku glance at Mitsuki after his explanation with a thoughtful expression, the other is still frowning.

“I can bring it over to him.” Riku offers.

Mitsuki jolts at his statement.

“I have free time today.” Riku elaborates with light teasing tone. “Plus I can’t wait seeing his expression when I arrive there.”

“You…” Mitsuki chuckles, grinning at Riku as he ruffles his hair with affection. “Don’t tease my brother too much.”

“I can’t help Iori is cute after all~” Riku beams.

****…** **

After leaving the dorm and reassuring Mitsuki he won’t tease his younger brother much.

He uses his free time to relax, buying the novel he mentioned Mitsuki earlier and then stays at the near cafe at Iori’s and Tamaki school.

“Too bad Tamaki isn’t there to capture Iori’s reaction.” Riku mutters with slight disappointment. “Oh well… It’s not like I want others to see it anyway.”

He stands up when he sees the time nearing Iori’s lunch break is near and his class for today is almost done. Since the younger teen have a new project this afternoon so, he will head straight at the studio after this.

“Iori needs to take a break.” Riku hums as he walks towards Iori’s school gate.

****…** **

****

Iori looks blankly at the person standing before him, holding his forgotten lunch box in silent offering as the figure smiling at him widely.

What he doesn’t know his entire face is quite a sight to see, his entire face is indeed red even his ears there’s a tint of it.

Fortunately no one is there to see.

“N-Nanase-san!” Iori stutters as he still rooted in his spot. “Why are you here?”

“Surprise!” Riku beams at him. “You forgot your lunch so I offer to deliver them for you~”

Before he can react, Riku brings out his phone and takes a picture of him in a fast motion, snapping him from his daze.

“Nanase-san!”

“Don’t worry, I won’t show it to anyone.” Riku winks at him, eyes flashing in mischief.

“Nanase-san!”

****…** **

Iori heaves another sighs as he stares at Riku. “Why are you following me, Nanase-san?”

“I want to see Iori’s new project.” Riku answers, excitedly as he matches Iori’s strides at the direction of his working place.

Iori’s expression is miffed though it’s clear he doesn’t mind Riku’s company when he looks at him with fond resignation. “Don’t you have anything else to do instead to bother me?”

“It’s my off day.” Riku replies still smiling at Iori, he seems content just walking with Iori. “So what’s this new project you are working on?”

“It’s a commercial.”

“Commercial? What kind?”

“It’s a raise awareness theme.”

Riku perks up with this but before he can interrogate Iori more, they finally arrived to their destination.

Iori gives him a look that obviously say: ‘Don’t cause unnecessary trouble. I have already enough in my plate.’ Meaning: Riku being with him.

Riku pouts. “I don’t cause trouble.”

Iori ignores him as he talks to the staff.

Knowing that Iori is on the working mode, Riku decides to settle down and sit down at corner, silently observing his surrounding.

A female staff head over his direction, stopping in front him, holding a water bottle and few snacks. “Nanase Riku-san?”

Riku titls his head. “Yes?”

“I’m Kurosawa Airi.” The female staff introduces herself to Riku. “Izumi-san says that it will take sometime for the set to be done so he asked me to bring some snacks for you.”

Riku smiles as he accepts them. “Thank you, Kurosawa-san.”

Kurosawa beams at him. “It’s nothing, Nanase-san. Please make yourself comfortable during the set. We are pleased to see you here.”

“You know me?”

Kurosawa giggles. “You are Izumi-san sub-unit partner, IDOLiSH7 center … You are quite popular. Of course, I know you.”

Riku looks a bit abashed. “Sorry.”

“It’s okay, Nanase-san.” Kurosawa waves her hand dismissively. “We won’t tell a soul. And also, Izumi-san talks about you quite fondly so we are quite excited to see you.”

Riku eyes brightens at this new information. “Really?”

Kurosawa nods in affirmation.

A comfortable silence befalls them as Riku silently watches the staff fusses over Iori.

“So, what is Iori commercial theme about?” Riku can’t help ask the staff accompanying him.

“It’s a campaign about raising the awareness of Japanese Sign Language.”

Riku heads whirls at her, eyes look a bit sharp though there’s a curiosity lurking behind those orbs staring at her. “Iori knows sign language?”

“Well, About that we hire someone for teaching Izumi-san but the person is running a bit late.” Now, she starting to glance at clock on the wall.

Riku hums thoughtfully. “Is the commercial has to be done today?”

“No, but the director expects Izumi-san to shoot a few scenes for the commercial. More like to pratice before going to the real thing…” Kurosawa explains, she keeps glancing at the clock then to Iori. “We may give Izumi-san some books for him to read beforehand however …”

“...However, reading from books isn’t sufficient.” Riku finishes her sentence. “That’s why you need at interpreter - it will be quicker for Iori to learn do see and act out the signs.”

“...Yes.” The female staff bite her lips nervously. “The director won’t be happy if this continue, we made clearly that today is the day the interpreter has the come and help Izumi-san with his lines.”

Riku doesn’t answer as he make a quick glance at Iori who’s trying to decipher the book he’s holding but failing miserably - his expression is not quite good.

“Emergencies happens.” Riku supplies as he stands up, startling the female staff.

“Nanase-san?” She blinks in confusion as why he suddenly stands up.

“I’ll help while the interpreter isn’t here yet.” Riku suggests softly.

“Nanase-san doesn’t have to.” Kurosawa tries to decline because she doesn’t want to bother the boy though she’s surprise to know Izumi Iori partner knows JSL. “We can handle this.”

“If you’re concerned about my schedule. No need to worry,” Riku alleviates her anxiety. “It’s my off today plus Iori is my friend and partner, I want to help.”

Knowing she’s on the losing battle, Kurosawa accepts defeat and brings Riku where Iori revising, then wordlessly leave them alone.

****…** **

Iori trying to hide his frustration but he knows he’s failing quite miserably and the lack of sleep doesn’t help much his case.

“Iori.”

Nanase Riku softly calls him, peering over his shoulder.

Starling Iori from his concentration. “Nanase-san, what’s wrong? Are you feeling ok? Do you need your inhaler? Do you even -”

His worry for the other override his own frustration.

Riku raises his hand to stop Iori from his fretting over him.

Iori become flustered, his ears has a bit a red tint.

Riku merely smiles at this sight. “I’m okay, Iori.”

Iori clears his throat, trying to hide his embarrassment, reverting back from his normal self. “Then why -”

“I’m here to help you with sign language after all your interpreter hasn’t arrive yet.”

Iori drops his book in shock, staring at Riku disbelievingly. “Nanase-san, you know sign language?”

“Of course,” Riku confirms as he pick the book Iori drops and hands over him while pulling a chair from the side, setting it in front of Iori to begin their impromptu lesson. “Shall we start with what you know, I mean the basics.”

“Wait,” Iori interrupts. “How did you know sign language?”

Hearing Iori’s inquiry, Riku’s expression softens as he start to reminisce on why he had learned it. “You know that I’m always in the hospital right?”

Iori nods. “Yes.”

“I met a lot of people during my stay there.” Riku shares Iori about how he learn it. “There was old lady, who always stay there across my room and her grandson always visited her. Upon seeing them, I’d grown quite curious at how they starts gesturing each other without a sound yet they can communicate so when I was alone - I sneaked out and decided to question them about it - there, the old lady explained to me her grandson is deaf so the only way to communicate each other is the sign language. I was amazed that there is other way communicating someone so I begged her to teach me and she easily agreed to my request.”

“Does your family and Kujo-san knows this?”

Riku shakes his head. “No, during that time, Tenn-nii already left and I got lonely so I seek somebody. It might be a distraction when I decided to learn it but I’d never stop learning about it even that kind old lady already passed away though I meet time to time with his grandson to catch up. We become quite friends.”

“...I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable.”

Riku just shrugs Iori apology. “It’s okay. It’s been years now.”

Iori still look a bit down at bringing something Riku finally gotten over so he decides it’s best just to change the subject and return what his purpose chatting with Iori right now.

“Shall we give it a go, Iori?”

Iori sighs and hand Riku a copy of his reading material, Riku accepts it even he really doesn’t need it anymore though he reads Iori scripts carefully and immediately remember them.

Wordlessly, Riku holds his two pointer fingers a few inches apart and then bending them together. “What this means?”

“Hello,” Iori answers instantly.

“Correct.” Riku confirms. And then he clasps both his hand together. “And what does this mean?”

“Friends.” Iori doesn’t even notice his smiling.

Riku and Iori take turns answering and guessing the signs. And sometimes Riku have to correct Iori because his gesture is a bit off when they started with his script.

Riku blinks in a pleasant surprise as Iori exceeds his expectation.

When Iori notices Riku staring at him in silence.

“Nanase-san, are you alright?”

Riku shakes his head and reassures the boy. “I’m fine. It just Iori is truly amazing.”

Iori squirms at the red haired teen compliment. “I know it’s for the job but just as you say it’s a very interesting concept and learning it with Nanase is fun.”

Now, it’s Riku, the one feel like hiding from the latter’s statement. (After all he’s not immune to blushing as well.)

Riky glances when he notices the director has arrive with somebody probably Iori’s interpreter - the person Kurosawa mentioned.

“Let’s call it a day, Iori.” Riku says as he stands up, handing back Iori reading material and script. “Though please keep it a secret about this.”

Iori doesn’t understand why Riku wish to keep a secret but he immediately agrees to his friend request.

Putting his left hand palm down chest level, Iori brings the edge of his right hand on the back of the other hand and lifting upwards. ****(Thank you.)****

Riku merely replies with small smile but before he leaves Iori with his job, he gives Iori a sign language the other teen doesn’t know.

“It’s your homework.” Riku chuckles, leaving a confused Iori.

****…** **

And when Iori find out the meaning behind Riku’s sign language from the interpreter helping him.

He hides his face with his hands, trying to shield his blushing which clearly doesn’t help at all since his ears is also red and his heart is beating rapidly as he ignores the instructor questions if he’s okay.

“Nanase-san can be sly.” Iori mumbles under his breath. “I need to give reply soon…”

****I love you, Iori.** **

**** ****…** **

****

****Extra:** **

Iori enters Riku’s room as soon as he heard he can come in.

“Iori?” The red haired teen look at him bewilderment as why he comes to his room quite late at night. “What’s wrong? Did something happened when I leave? You look quite pissed.”

Iori doesn’t answer as he marches over Riku making the other become nervous as he tries to edge away from his sub-unit partner.

Wordlessly, Iori grabs Riku’s front shirt, pulling him close then slamming his lips on him.

Making the red haired boy brain stop from functioning.

As soon as he feels the other’s lips on him, Iori immediately steps back and make some hand gestures then without waiting for Riku to react he hurriedly escape out.

When his door click shot, Riku touches his lips and then he starts cackling at how Iori’s stunt is so awkward yet so endearing.

 ****I love you too, Nanase-san.** **

“I know.” Riku’s expression softening as he stares at where the boy stood a while ago, his hand still on his lips. “I know, Iori. I’d always know.”

(But, Iori is indeed cute.)

Riku closes his eyes and he sleeps peacefully on that night.

In the following day, Riku have a chat with Iori, a proper one and they start dating.

The others finding them dating is another set of story.

**…**

****

****End** **

****

****…** **

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****


End file.
